Prince Light's New Woman
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: In this AU where Light is a prince and Misa is a peasant, Light enjoys the spoils of his new woman. And Misa will enjoy being in the arms of the prince.


**THIS IS MY FIRST DEATH NOTE STORY! I KNOW MISA IS NOT POPULAR BUT COME ON! THIS FANDOM NEEDS HET!**

From the high, east-facing balcony that connected to his bedroom, Prince Light of Ryuk gazed at the rising sun. Pale red streaks mixed with orange and yellow crept over the horizon as they began to cast long shadows on the buildings below. The crow of a distant rooster punctuated the soft sounds of people waking up and beginning their days. Perched on his balcony, Light could see far across the city, all the way to shimmering waters of the sea. Light loved waking up early to watch the new day begin. In a few more hours, the sun would be burning hot and high in the sky and the quietness that seemed to permeate the city would give way to the calamitous, chaotic din of the capital city of the Kingdom of Ryuk. But for now, it was quiet.

Prince Light let out a contented sigh. He scanned idly between the buildings situated on this side of the royal palace. The huge golden statue of his father King Soichiro, that was perched on the large obelisk of the High Temple, was reflecting some of the sun's light and seemed to sparkle as he moved his eyes this way and that. The gentle breeze that came from the sea was causing the curtains that draped the entrance to the balcony to flap softly back and forward. The prince took a deep breath of the cool morning air and reveled in it as it softly blew across his naked body, causing his hair to stand on end.

His silent musings were interrupted when he heard the soft footsteps of someone walking from behind him. Misa Amane, a peasent girl from the slums. He grinned. A small pair of hands slid their way around his stomach as a pair of lips kissed his back. He felt her hard nipples and large, full breasts brush him from behind as she stood on her toes to playfully bite his ear.

"Mmm, good morning my sweet," Light said as her hands slid up his hard, muscled chest and across his nipples.

"Good morning my grace," the girl breathed lightly into his ear, her silky voice was like music. She nibbled on his ear again as one of her hands slowly traced its way down his chest, over his hard abs and navel until it wrapped itself around the thick root of his cock. Even though he wasn't fully erect, Misa could barely fit her hand around the big tool. She moaned as she felt its girth and slid her other hand down to cradle one of Light's massive balls. Her small hand could only hold one at a time, as they were nearly the size of grapefruit. She began to softly knead the huge nut as she began to slowly pump her fist up and down the rapidly-hardening member, all the while planting light kisses across Prince Light's chiseled back and strong neck. This time Light moaned as he began to involuntarily thrust his hips.

For a while they stood like this, Misa behind the prince, pumping his cock and playing with his balls as the new day's painted them with soft light. After a moment, Light slowly turned to face her, causing her hands to let go. He drank her in as she stood in the large, looming shadow his body created. Her firm breasts and hard nipples stood high on her chest and her slim waist tapered into wide, feminine hips. His gaze dropped to her long, toned legs and the golden bangles that she wore around her ankles - a gift he had given her, one of many. His eyes traced their way back up her body and rested on her beautiful face, framed by long silky and slightly disheveled dark brown hair and large light-green eyes that seemed so exotic in contrast to her cinnamon colored complexion. Although her eyes were gentle, the mischievous smile that her face wore did little to hide her intentions. It had been almost 3 weeks since Prince Light had been caught Misa and her sister stealing some vegetables from the royal garden until the guards caught them. Luckily Light was riding on his horse when he ordered the guards to real ease them. He was instantly enamored by Misa. He let her and her sister stay within the castle. Her sister was only 10 so he left her alone but Misa was a woman, beautiful, ripe, and all Light's. He needed a new concubine after his old one proved to be no pleasure.

Misa stepped up to Light and threw her arms around his neck, standing on her toes again to pull him into to a deep, sensuous kiss. Prince Light chuckled to himself, her shyness and trepidation toward him when they'd first met had given way to forwardness that Light almost never encountered in his high status. Her large full lips met his as their tongues danced. She moaned appreciatively in his mouth as he lightly bit and sucked on her lower lip. Light's now huge, rock-hard cock was pressed sideways into her stomach, and she could feel it pulsate with each beat of his powerful heart. She still couldn't get over how big it was. 14 inches long and more than twice as thick as her forearm. Breaking the kiss, Misa wrapped a hand around the prince's dick as she turned around lightly and pulled on it. Shooting him a lustful glance over her shoulder, she began to guide him by the cock back into his bedchamber. His gaze immediately fell to her large, perfectly toned ass, and as she walked him into the room her hips swayed seductively.

The room was still dark, the servants had not yet come to light the candles and fires of the room. Except for the dim streaks of sunlight that came in from the doorway to the balcony, Light could barely make out the outlines of his gigantic bed. As the two approached the bed, Misa still holding onto his dick, Light suddenly rushed at the girl and swept her up into his powerful arms. She squealed in surprise and delight as his massive muscles easily scooped her up and then tossed her like a rag doll into the bed.

Giggling uncontrollably, Misa rolled around in the bed and then sat up, her gaze finding Light's. His massive frame was silhouetted by the light from the balcony. His large powerful shoulders and wide chest became a chiseled stomach that led into her favorite part of Prince Light's body, his cock. Extremely long and incredibly thick, it was the biggest dick she'd ever seen. And she has seen quite a lot! She recalled how frightened she was when she first saw it. _Do not worry my dear, I am told he is not like most princes; he will be gentle with you._ The voice of her mentor echoed in her head. _Remember your training; you were born for this task. Give him your spirit, your soul, surrender to him completely and show him what it means to be a pleasure-maiden of Ryuk._

Her teacher, Rem, had been truthful. Their first time together he had shown her a gentleness, a kindness that was undoubtedly rare amongst such powerful men. She remembered the way he looked at her, as she stood before him at the foot of his gigantic bed. His gaze was piercing, he seemed to be able to stare right into her soul and even though she had worn no clothes almost her entire life, she had never felt so naked in front of a man before. As Light approached her, she bowed her head submissively. When she felt one of his huge, rough hands circle her throat, she feared the worse. _You said he'd be gentle, you promised!_ But the hand did not tighten, instead he lifted his hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards so that their eyes locked. He said something to her in the strange foreign language of the Empire and even though she could not understand it, she felt she knew what he was saying to her. His voice was soft and low. He pulled her gently in for a long, slow kiss. As he wrapped his other arm around her to pull her in close, Misa felt her fear began to fade and be replaced with a very different emotion.

On the first night Prince Light didn't fuck her. He made love to her. Planting soft kisses all over her body, teasing her with his fingers and tongue until she had gotten so wet she felt it dripping down her thighs. Light would rub his cock up and down her soaking pussy and gently massage its massive head in circles on her clit. Every time he did so she screamed on the inside, hoping he was just about to sink into her; but he didn't and Light went on like this for quite a while, bringing her to the edge and stopping _just_ before she could have her release. She had then rubbed her hands over his body.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Light stopped his ministrations and gave her a wet, lustful kiss. When their lips parted, her breathing was quick and shallow, _I need to cum!_ Then suddenly, Light got out of the bed and walked to the door of the bedroom chamber, opened it and stepped out. Misa was dumbfounded. _Is...is he leaving me, have I done wrong? O Rem what 's happening did I displease him?_ Her fears were short-lived, however when she heard the door open again. Light walked in holding a small box made of ornate ivory and gold etchings. _It's beautiful._ Misa came over to the bed with Light. Prince Light got back into the bed with her and said something to her in a low voice as he opened the box. Out of its red velvet interior he produced a magnificent ruby amulet. "It belonged to my grandmother Queen Yuki now I'm giving it to you. This means that you'll always be my favorite concubine of the hundreds I've bedded." he said. Again he muttered to her something soft and kissed her on the lips. Light positioned his dick at the entrance to her soaking wet pussy and began to slowly push in, eliciting a long moan that only stopped when there was no more cock left to push inside her.

Misa's cries of passion that night could be heard echoing from the balcony of the Royal Palace and lasted for several hours. Prince Light was known throughout the kingdom for his incredible stamina if you were to believe the hundreds of concubines, and this night proved to be no different. When finally Light came for the third and final time that night, the two fell asleep in each other; Light's big muscular arms wrapped her slender frame. Her pussy ached, but it was a good ache, and her womb was filled to the brim with the enormous amount of warm sticky cum he had pumped in her.

She awoke before Light did the next morning. Still holding her in his arms, she smiled to herself as she slowly began to grind her ass back into Light. That morning, villagers could hear the moans and cries of Misa's ecstasy.

"Our prince is a total hound dog." said one woman in the street.

Eventually, Light had to attend to matters other than fucking his new woman, but he was able to command her, with hand signals and gestures, and amid much laughter from both parties, that she was to remain in the chamber until he returned. She laughed and nodded her understanding, then the two shared a kiss and the prince was off.

He returned much later in the day, as the sun rays began to pour in now from the westward balcony, this time with a small velvet bag in his hand. He took her by the hand and led her to a large mirror that sat above a counter in one of the chamber's corridors. He stood her in front of the mirror and made it known that she was to close her eyes. She did so and heard Light fumbling with something before she felt the cool touch of metal around her neck. Opening her eyes she looked in the mirror and gasped. Hanging from her slender neck, attached to a thin gold necklace, was the beautifully engraved key he had used last night to unlock her bindings. He smiled at her obvious appreciation and whispered something in her ear. Even though the sounds were foreign the message was clear: "you hold the key to my heart, you're where you belong now, with me."

Light's touch snapped her out of reminiscence. He kneeled over her in the bed, one leg on either side of her hips, his cock jutting out obscenely from body. As he'd done that first night and every night since, Light wrapped a large hand around her throat and gently pulled her to him. She sighed deeply into his mouth as they kissed. She loved the way he held her, she felt so powerless, but also so safe, so protected in his arms. Letting go of her she watched as he began to slowly pump his cock, still kneeling above her. "I want you to fuck me," she said in a playful tone "fuck me and claim me, mark your territory with that big cock!"

Misa loved to talk dirty to Light, even knowing he couldn't understand anything she said. It made her feel deliciously slutty. Bringing her hands up to her tits, she rubbed them and pinched her nipples. She then rolled over onto her hands and knees and arched her back, presenting Light with the incredible view that was her ass and pussy. Swaying her hips seductively, she looked over her shoulder at Light still fisting his mighty tool.

The soft, gentle love-making of their first time together had given way to pure, raw lust. "Use me to pleasure yourself, take me and use me... _your grace_ ," she moaned as her mischievous smile turned wicked. She loved to end sentences like that: "fuck me, your grace" "pound my pussy, your grace" "fill me with cum, your grace." Even though he was unable to understand the exact meaning of the words that pre-ceded, she could tell he found it amusing the way she bastardized the phrase.

Now grabbing his thick cock by the base and sliding it lewdly up and down her soaking pussy, Light needed no further invitation. Misa pushed her pussy back as his massive cock sank into her, inch after long, thick, unprotected inch. She relished in the feeling of being full of so much cock and as she felt the thick head of his dick bump her cervix and his balls resting on her ass, she purred her content.

"Mmmmm, look at that pussy just _take_ my cock," Light said, his voice heavy with lust. He usually gave Misa a while to adjust to having so much meat stretch her pussy, but it quickly became evident that this morning she was in no mood to take things slow. Immediately after he bottomed-out, Misa began wildly fucking her pussy up and down his cock. The prince looked down, just seconds ago his dick was completely dry but now the entire length was dripping with pussy juice, from the big swollen head all the way to the thick base. Light couldn't help but let out a deep groan, never had he fucked a pussy so tight!

For a while Light allowed Misa to fuck herself to her heart's content on his big cock, but he soon gave into the need to pleasure his dick. He started meeting her thrusts back with some of his own and Misa squealed with lust. Rem had been right, 'Oohso right! I was made to take Light's cock _._ ' she thought

With every stroke, Light felt his dick get closer and closer to cumming. As his huge nuts began to tighten and pull-up, ready to blast a thick, sticky load into the fertile womb he was fucking, he let out an exasperated laugh. _We've barely been fucking for a few minutes and already this pussy's got me cumming!_ Despite his cock pleading with him for release, Light pulled out of her just before he boiled over. He was so close to the edge he felt that even a gentle breeze finding its way across his big wet dick would have made him explode.

Misa let out pleading moan at her sudden emptiness. It had been a moan Light had become quite familiar with. When this girl was in the middle of getting fucked the last thing she wanted to do was stop. Sure she liked to get teased, but she _loved_ to cum. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Light was struggling to not touch his dick, his teeth clenched as it took all the willpower in his body not to slip back into her incredible pussy again. While letting himself catch his breath, he had to force the now cock-crazed Misa to not fuck herself back onto his dick. He smacked her ass hard each time she tried to do so, causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure. Finally the prince regained his composure.

He grabbed Misa and flipped her onto her back as he stepped out off the bed. Pulling the girl to the edge and holding her legs up with one hand so that her feet were at his ears, Light sunk his cock back inside her. He began to slowly pump and between groans of pleasure he would lick and bite her legs and feet. Misa loved this position because it would make her cum almost instantly and sure enough, she started wailing like a bitch in heat as her orgasm approached. Light was now pounding her pussy hard and as she arched her back she grabbed a small pillow on the bed, put it over her mouth and muffled her scream as she came.

Light couldn't stand it any longer, he was fucking an absolute sex-goddess and the sight of her cumming put him over the edge. He roared like a bull as he felt his nuts pull up and his dick swell as the first long thick rope of cum erupted from his dick and sprayed into her womb. Still screaming in the midst of her mind-blowing orgasm, Light swore Misa's pussy was _sucking_ the cum out of his dick. He was completely lost in the pure pleasure surging through his big cock as another rope of cum plastered the back of her womb. And another. And another. As her own orgasm subsided, Misa felt Light's cock pump a seemingly never-ending amount of cum into her pussy. Although she'd experienced it now several times a day for the past weeks, she was still amazed by how much cum those huge balls could produce. It took most men a couple seconds for their orgasms to come and go, it took Light nearly a full minute. She moaned and pushed her hips back onto the spurting tool, desperate to make sure all his cum stayed where it belonged, in her fertile unprotected pussy.

Finally as the last shot fired from his tool, he let out a deep contented sigh. Letting his slowly deflating dick fall out of Misa's pussy, the prince took a few deep breaths and then let go of her legs and fell next to her on the bed. Rolling over onto his side he grabbed Misa as she stared idly at the roof, smiling and basking in the afterglow of her amazing orgasm. He pulled her toward him so that they were spooning, and then brushed some of her long silky hair out of the way so that he could bite and kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. Light loved to cuddle after sex as much as she did.

Misa took one of Light's hands, which dwarfed her own, and gently placed it on her stomach below her navel. This was her womb, awash with his sticky cum. With Light holding her, his hard, warm chest against her back, Misa purred contently. She drifted off to sleep in his muscular arms.

 **THE END.**


End file.
